Anchored
by JordanPatten99
Summary: He felt powerful. In conrtol. Unable to be beaten. He felt a sick satisfaction as the axe tore through flesh and bone. But her voice pulled him back, and suddenly all he felt was disgust with himself. Her voice anchored him.


**Hey peoples! So I was watching Teen Wof and couldn't help being a bit pissed that Allison anchored Scott, but Kira didn't. At least not enough to stop him fron seeing himself murdering his own beta. So I decided to write a fic that changed the scene a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, sadly.**

* * *

Scott brought his arm down, slamming the tomahawk into Liam's chest over and over again. He felt powerful. He felt in control. He could not be beaten.

"Scott."

It was a whisper in the back of his head, making him hesitate, but still swing the axe down again, Liam's blood bursting from the wound and covering Scott's face. Red, like his eyes.

"Scott."

The voice grew louder, and now he could tell it was a girl's. He swung th axe again, feeling a sick satisfaction as Liam's ribs gave way beneath it. But over the sound of breaking bones, the voice continued.

"Scott, can you hear me?"

Something about the girl's voice was making the horrific pleasure fade. He angrily brought the tomahawk down again, not wanting to give up the feeling. He tried to relish in the sight of the other boy's chest, gaping open and torn apart- but all he felt was disgust. Why would he do something so... monstrous?

"Scott? Scott, please open your eyes. Scott."

This was wrong. He would never her Liam- never hurt his own beta. As he thought it, the giant, gaping wound on Liam's chest began to close and heal. The flesh fell back into place and wound itself together immediately, taking his blood back into his body. Over the now closed wound, the lacrosse jersey stitched itself back together, leaving to trace of blood or any other indication that there had ever been a wound in the first place.

"Scott!"

Liam opened his eyes and stared up at Scott, his earlier look of betrayal completely absent. Scott felt himself hold out a hand to help his beta up. But once Liam took his hand, he vanished. The school hallway began fading in and out of sight, until there was nothing but darkness in it's place.

"SCOTT!"

Scott's gasped for air as his body lurched up from the metal table. He panted as his eyes adjusted, and he found himself in the morgue on a metal sliding table. He looked around frantically, only to be held still by a light pressure of both sides of his face. Kira held his head gently, as if he were fragile and would break if she held too tightly. She turned his head towards her, and he looked up into her warm, innocent brown eyes. He felt his heart slow down as he caught his breath, and felt a wave of calm wash over him. Kira leaned down and softly pressed her lips against his, and in that moment he felt what she felt. As their lips moved together he felt her fear and desperation, her warmth and concern. And as they kissed, he felt powerful. He felt in control, but of himself rather than others. And he knew that he didn't care if he was beaten, as long as she was okay. They pulled away for air.

"Kira."The brave girl who stepped into the chaos that was the supernatural world and instead of running she dug her heels in and fought back. The girl who could test his control just as much as she gave it to him.

"My Kira." Scott heard himself whisper before looking at her, nervous that he had scared her with his possessive tone. But he saw Kira smile at him before kissing him once time when they pulled back she rested her forehead against his.

"Yours." She agreed, slightly out of breath. Scott felt proud that he made her sound like that. Before anything else could be said, the doors to the morgue burst open and Liam ran in. Scott felt a surge of guilt when he saw his beta, who lookaed at him with such trust that it tore at his heart. But Kira gently ran her hand down his cheek and pressed it against his chest, and the feeling lessened. It wasn't real, and as long as he had Kira it never would be.

"Kira, it's your mom." Liam told her. Scott felt her hands tense in fear. "She's hurt."

Kira seemed frozen, so Scott carefull pulled himself into a sitting position. "Go." He told her gently. She hesitated before nodding and kissing him quickly, then rushing out the door. Scott looked over at Liam, who was staring worriedly at him.

"You okay?" Liam asked, and Scott felt the guilt come back full force now that Kira wasn't here with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did the plan work?"

"Well," Liam hesitated. "Someone fried the generator on the roof and all of the power went down. Then some berserkers showed up. But we didn't see the Benefactor."

Scott sighed in disappointment before looking up at Liam. "Okay. I guess we'll just have to figure something else out." Scott paused before looking intensely at the boy in front of him. "You know I'd never hurt you, right Liam?" He seemed confused by the question, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"It's just- just a bad dream I had while I was out. Don't worry about it. " Liam still seemed concerned, but let the subject drop.

"Do you need any help?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Scott let out and embarrassed laugh. "Can I get some clothes?"

Liam finally seemed to notice that the only this covering Scott was a thin sheet, and he quickly grabbed the bag Stiles had left in there for Scott, that held clothes and shoes. He handed it to Scott,  
who sent him a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Liam said before he left the room.

As Scott dressed, he kept thinking about how easily he could lose himself to the power that came with being an alpha. It happened to Peter, and to Derek, and Deucalion... It could happen to him if he wasn't careful.

But when he thought about a pair of gentle brown eyes filled with faith and concern for him, he knew he could fight it.

As long as his Kira, and his pack were with him, he could remain anchored to who he really is.


End file.
